


Under your spell

by londonmarie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonmarie/pseuds/londonmarie
Summary: Sabrina doesn't hesitate to have her Dark Baptism and things go differently.





	1. Dark Baptism

“Who presents this child for unholy baptism?”

“We do, Your Excellency.” Both Zelda and Hilda say.

“Late for your own baptism. Honestly” Aunt Zelda hisses at Sabrina. 

“You look lovely, darling.” Aunt Hilda whispers.

“Disrobe her sisters.” Father Blackwood commands. Both Hilda and Zelda come forward to unzip Sabrina’s dress while she slips off her shoes, leaving her barefoot and in a silk chemise.

“We are gathered here together, in these woods, in the presence of our Dark Lord, with all the souls the living and the dead, of our coven: The Most Unholy Church of Night. Kneel, child.” Sabrina does as she is told and kneels. Father Blackwood dips his thumb in a bowl of blood and approaches Sabrina.

“Our Dark Lord teaches us, there is no law beyond. Do what thou wilt. Our Dark Lord asks: Would you like to be happy, child, to be free? Free to love and to hate? To be what nature meant you to be, true to her laws and yourself only?”

“Yes, Father.” Sabrina answers without hesitation. 

“Do you believe in Lucifer, the archangel, who preferred the loss of Heaven to that of his pride?”

“Yes, Father.” Sabrina replies again. 

“In exchange of this belief you shall be granted powers that will enable you to be of service to the Dark Lord. Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman, are you willing to forsake the Path of Light for the Path of Night, wherever it may lead you?”

“I am.”

“And are you willing to place our Dark Lord above all others in your life, be it your loved ones, your family, your friends, your neighbors?” Father Blackwood continues.

“I am” again Sabrina has no hesitation.

“Then it is time to sign His Book.” Father Blackwood holds out a hand and Sabrina takes it using it to rise up from her kneeling position. He leads her to the book and slices her palm. A drop of blood lands in the Book.

“In signing his book, The Book of the Beast, you swear to obey any order you may receive from the Dark Lord.” Sabrina nods her head slightly.

“In signing his book you swear to give your mind, body and soul to the service of the Dark Lord.” Sabrina dips the pen in the drop of her blood and signs her name in the book. Sealing her service to the Dark Lord. When she does so she feels the rush of magic course through her. Sizzling every nerve she has. It’s like a wave crashing through her and she understands what Ambrose was saying about time slowing down. She can feel the shift of the universe as her magic settles in her. 

When it’s done settling she feels more solid and complete. She finally feels like she belongs. The world comes into focus and her coven is clapping and cheering for her and Sabrina feels happy, like she did something right. And now she’ll always have part of her parents with her while she walks the Path of Night. She turns and looks at her Aunties. 

Aunt Zelda looks so proud of her, while Aunt Hilda looks a little hesitant. As if she expected Sabrina to run.


	2. Meetings

The next day she makes plans with Harvey, Susie and Roz to go bowling. Aunt Zelda disapproves of this plan, but allows it.

“I suppose this would be a good last good-bye.” Aunt Zelda says approvingly. But Sabrina thinks her Aunt is delusional if she thinks that Sabrina will be saying good-bye to her friends. She still plans on seeing her friends on weekends when she has time off from the Academy.

When they get to the bowling alley Sabrina is all excitement until she walks in and sees Agatha, Prudence and Dorcas, they’re there with a group of their friends from the Academy. People that Sabrina hasn’t seen in a while, since she was little and first learning her satanic verses. Though it’s been years since she’s seen him, she can recognize Nicholas Scratch anywhere. When she was little and in class with him she had a small crush on him. But when she looks at him her heart skips a beat. He was the only one who never teased her about her mortal half. In fact he seemed fascinated by it, asking her millions of questions about the mortal world and everything in it. He was one thing she missed about choosing to go to mortal school and not the Academy until she was sixteen.

They had given her a choice to go to mortal school or be homeschooled like her peers, and Sabrina chose to go to mortal school, not one to pass up an opportunity to learn more about her mother’s side. She always figured she’d have time and time to learn about her father’s side. Besides she was living with her witch Aunties and not her mortal ones. Not that they had seen Sabrina in years. She had overheard a heated argument between her four aunts. Arguing over who should raise Sabrina. Her mortal aunts argued that it was weird that two sisters in their forties were still living together. And that Edward was abusive towards his wife, because she cut off communication with her sisters. But Zelda used a spell to cause her mortal aunts to agree that Sabrina live with Zelda and Hilda. 

“Hey Spellman.” Nick says noticing her immediately. “Long time no see.” He jokes and Sabrina can’t help but smile. Even as a little boy Nick was charming. 

“Hey Scratch.” She replies back, “too long.” She opens her arms and they share a friendly hug as Harvey, Roz and Susie watches on. 

“Sorry about missing your baptism.” Nick apologizes.

“You had a baptism? When?” Harvey asks confused. As far as he knew Sabrina wasn’t religious. He never saw her in church on Sundays like he did with Roz and Susie. He never even saw her in Sunday school when they were little.

“Last night. It was wonderful.” Prudence interrupts them. 

“That’s the secret plans years in the making you had with your Aunts last night?” Harvey questions hurt that he wasn’t invited to such a special event in Sabrina’s life.

“It was church members only.” Sabrina says cagily. 

“Sabrina I didn’t know you went to church.” Roz states for the three mortals. All three are confused, they’ve never even heard Sabrina utter the word God. In fact she says Satan instead of God. She always explained it off as a joke amongst her family and they never questioned it. 

“Different town.” Sabrina, Nick and Prudence all say at the same time, causing the three of them to share a smile.  
Sabrina is hoping to get away from the small group of witches and warlocks, before one of them slips up and says something that would give the secret away. She knew Harvey wouldn’t take her being a witch well. He didn’t the last time she told him she was a witch in the woods. Sabrina shoots them a look and the weird sisters share a smirk. They had dreamed this very moment last night and knew something had to be done. They had a shared vision of the future a better one resting on Sabrina and this moment.

“Why don’t you guys join us? We might as well get to know each other since we’ll probably be spending a lot of time together. After all Sabrina I hope our friendship can fully bloom at the Academy.” Prudence offers. Sabrina shoots her a look of betrayal. 

“What Academy?” Harvey asks tugging on Sabrina’s hand. He doesn’t like the way the Scratch fellow is looking at his girlfriend and doesn’t like the look on her face.

“Night Academy. An exclusive private school for gifted people.” Nick answers. 

“It also tends to be generational.” Prudence adds. Sabrina is grateful that the two of them didn’t reveal any more information than was necessary.

“I got accepted yesterday and start on Monday.” Sabrina says softly. She had planned on telling her friends tonight, later tonight. But those plans went out the window when she ran into the weird sisters. “I planned on telling you guys tonight. I only applied recently.” Sabrina lies. She’s going to stick to the story that Nick and Prudence offered. 

Roz noticing the tension between Harvey and Sabrina says “Let’s bowl now and discuss this tomorrow.” For some reason she is getting a weird vibe from the girl whose name she doesn’t know yet and the Scratch boy. She’s hopeful the weird feeling will go away and is only coming from the fact that Sabrina is apparently going to a different school come Monday. 

“Nick why don’t you come over and see my Aunties. I’m sure they would love to see you. It’s been, Satan ten years or so. Auntie Zee can take you home afterwards.” Sabrina offers after they are done bowling. Harvey is not pleased. He wanted to go to Dr. Cee’s and spend some one on one time with Sabrina. 

“I’d like that.” Nick accepts Sabrina’s offer and the three of them, Harvey, Nick and Sabrina crowd into Harvey’s truck, Sabrina between the two boys. Sabrina doesn’t seem to notice the tension rolling off Harvey as they drive to her house. She and Nick are in conversation about what they have been up to over the last ten years.  
For Harvey the conversation is boring and he tunes it out. Especially when they start talking about old horror movies. Movies that he only watches because of Sabrina. Movies that he doesn’t enjoy. He’d much prefer action. But he wants to make Sabrina happy and she seems to truly enjoy horror movies, but the old ones are her preference. When he has conversations with Sabrina they tend to trail off after one of them has run out of things to say. Harvey supposes it’s because it’s ten years since Sabrina and Nick last saw each other that keeps the conversation going all the way to the Spellman house. 

When they arrive Nick is the first out of the car and Sabrina quickly follows after placing a quick peck on Harvey’s cheek, rather than on his lips like he expected. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She says rather than later tonight. And Harvey questions how long Nick will really be at the Spellman house. 

“Yeah tomorrow.” Harvey replies to a closed door. And he watches as Nick opens the door for Sabrina with a flourish and bow and Harvey can see her laugh. And maybe, just maybe he turns his car a little more aggressively than he meant to. But something about Nick sets him off. 

Sunday comes and he goes to church with his father and brother, and Harvey can’t help but wonder if Sabrina is in her church worshipping like he does. As the service passes he thinks about what kind of service she is listening to. What kind of church she attends and if she’ll ever invite him to service with her. Harvey feels eyes on him and sees Roz and Susie look at him worriedly. They left shortly after Sabrina invited Nick back to her house at ten o’clock at night. Surely an unreasonable hour for someone to be visiting. Harvey knows that they are going to corner him after service is over and ask him about the car ride. 

Fortune favors him because after service is over his father is in a rush to leave the church and get to the mines as quickly as possible. And thus Harvey avoids an awkward talk for at least one day. When he gets home he calls Sabrina’s cell phone, but it goes straight to voicemail, indicating it was off. At least that’s his hope. So he calls the Spellman household hoping that Sabrina had accidently let her phone die, like she was prone to do occasionally.

“Spellman Mortuary.” A severe voice answers and Harvey knows it’s Zelda. 

“Hi Ms. Spellman, it’s Harvey, I was wondering if Sabrina is home?” Harvey asks.

“No she’s not Mr. Kinkle.” Zelda responds curtly. “She’s out with some girls from her new school, shopping for new clothing. And no I don’t know when she’ll be home.” She says hanging up abruptly. Harvey looks at his phone and tries Sabrina again.

Sabrina has to admit that when Nick suggested that Prudence, Dorcas, and Agatha take her shopping for some Academy appropriate clothing she was nervous. These three girls had mocked her for being half mortal half witch, a half-breed to them. But now here she was at Riverdale’s mall having fun with the weird sisters. No mention of her being a half breed. They even complemented her outfit selections and chose some outfits for her to try on. Ones that admittedly Sabrina never would have tried, but did look good on her. 

Later they had run into Nick and decide to grab a bite to eat. Prudence insists that they get a table while she and her sisters went to park the car, that Sabrina starts to mistrust the sisters. She and Nick are waiting outside of the restaurant when they realize they are being set up. The weird sisters had left them. 

“We might as well get something to eat.” Nick reasons and Sabrina agrees. She is hungry. She hadn’t eaten since the blueberry pancakes her Auntie Hilda made for breakfast. They go into the restaurant and get a private booth. The two of them order quickly both knowing what they are in the mood for. And they just talk about anything and everything. 

Sabrina feels like she’s boring Nick with all her talk about her mortal life. But Nick is thrilled to get to know this other side of her. 

“It’s so nice to not to hide who I am, you know?” Sabrina asks.

“It is. I’m glad you don’t have to hide with me Spellman. Does Harvey know you’re a witch?” He is genuinely curious. It would be nice if he knew and her other friends knew. It was draining to keep up the pretense of mortal, but if he got to spend time with Sabrina then he’d do it.

“Er…no. I tried to tell him.” Sabrina admits.

“Didn’t go well?”

“Not so much. Accused me of trying to break up with him since he said he loved me.” Nick looks at her.

“That’s not good.” Sabrina shakes her head, her eyes downcast. Her mind replays the memory of the woods and it hurts even more now. 

“Hey, let’s go see a movie. They’re playing House on Haunted Hill, with Vincent Price.”

“Nick-I-“

“Just friends Spellman. Get all the people you can in your corner.” Nick argues a smile playing on his lips and Sabrina agrees. Nick finds that he wants to spend more time with Sabrina and get to know her again. He had considered them to be best friends when they were younger and as the years passed he missed her. The movie theater is nearly empty just the way Sabrina likes it. And she enjoys the movie and often finds herself looking at Nick, expecting to find a bored or scared look on his face, but there is only a look of fascination. And Sabrina wonders if she’s found a new movie partner to see old horror movies with.


	3. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Sabrina discuss homework partners

“Maybe I can help you with your homework.” Harvey offers one day. It’s rare to them be spending a school day together. Usually they just talk on the phone but today is different. He arrived surprising her and causing her to call Nick and tell him she didn’t need help with her homework. Harvey felt a heavy weight settle in his stomach when he heard Sabrina and Nick were hanging out helping each other with their classwork. Sabrina shakes her head.

“No. Nick is my partner for this assignment. We’ll be fine.” Harvey felt his feelings get stung. 

“It’s because I don’t go to this fancy school?” Harvey asks angrily.

“No it’s just a scene we have to perform.”

“Well I can help you with it. We can practice lines.” Harvey perks up.

“No, it’s awkward. Besides, we were specifically told not to work with anyone else.” Sabrina replies rolling her eyes.” Sabrina says finding that she doesn’t want to practice with Harvey even if she was allowed to. Over the past two months he has seemed to grow angrier. And Sabrina can’t figure out why. But thinks it might be because she has a schedule for her friends both witch and mortal and for Harvey.

“But it’s not with Nick?” Surprisingly it wasn’t. 

“Not really. But it’s private.” Sabrina says softly. And Harvey feels his anger rise, and he notices that her locket that he gave her is on her nightstand not around her neck and pain shoots through him and jealousy and he doesn’t know why he says it but he does.

“Are you sleeping with him?” Harvey accuses.

“What?!” Sabrina exclaims. “NO! I’m not. Nick and I are just friends.”

“Really? What’s this?” He holds up the locket. “I thought you wouldn’t take it off.”

 

“I take it off to shower, which I did before you came over. I just haven’t put it back on yet. Why are you acting like this?”

“Maybe I don’t like my girlfriend hanging out with a guy who has the hots for her.” Harvey yells.

“He can have the hots for me all he wants, but I’m with you.” Sabrina yells back.

“But you don’t deny it!”

“I don’t even know what goes through Nick’s head; I’m not a mind reader.” Sabrina says. “If you’re going to be like this you should go.” Harvey leaves unwillingly his jealousy boiling. And Sabrina is confused and hurt.


	4. A Dance

“We should go somewhere where witches and warlocks hang out.” Sabrina says. “I haven’t been to many magical places, just the Academy honestly.”

“We can go to Dorian’s. He’s having an open night. It usually is a warlock’s only club, but once a month he allows witches in and there’s this huge party that takes place.” Nick offers. 

“Sounds fun. When is it?”

“Well that the thing, it’s this Saturday.” He looks at her hesitantly. Nick knows that Saturdays are usually reserved for date night with Harvey and Sundays were for Susie and Roz. Besides hanging out and helping her with her studies after classes, Nick only has Sabrina Days as he likes to call them on Fridays. Where her two friend groups interact with each other, going bowling, to the movies or hanging out at Dr. Cee’s. The two of them haven’t hung out together doing something besides homework at her house since the Sunday after her baptism.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, they’re usually held on Saturdays.” Nick says. Deep down, he fears Sabrina saying no. “I know that’s a Harvey night. Forget it. I’ll find something else.”

“NO! I kind of want to go. Will it be fun?”

“The most fun you can have.” Nick smiles.

“I’ll tell Harvey something. I really want to go.” Sabrina finally says. And Nick’s smile widens. 

“Wear something sexy.” Nick can’t help but say to see her blush, and blush she does and Nick feels a sense of victory at getting her to blush. 

Dorian’s isn’t like she thought it’d be. There is furniture pushed to the edges of the room and a wild orgy of people dancing close together. She sees Ambrose there with Prudence and Luke all three of them making out together on one sofa. Melvin and Dorcas on another one close to Prudence, and Agatha with a warlock that Sabrina hasn’t met yet on a sofa on the other side of Prudence’s. In fact all around the room there are various couplings making out in various locations. And everyone is in various types of clothing bordering on the sexual. Sabrina is glad that Prudence picked out her clothes, because otherwise she wouldn’t fit in the environment. 

Nick pulls her to the dance floor and they start to awkwardly dance together. Keeping space between them, but the push and pull of bodies, force them close together. And electricity seems to buzz between the two of them. Sabrina turns her back to Nick and he leans in close to her and Sabrina can’t care. There’s vibrancy to what is happening as they dance. And she lifts her hand and slides it into Nick’s hair pulling him closer. Nick turns her so they are face to face and they grind together. Sabrina knows this isn’t exactly innocent, but there is something thrumming through her and she doesn’t want it to go away.

Nick spins her again so she’s away from him and pulls her back to him. He pushes and pulls her in dance moves she didn’t know she could do. And she realizes Nick is right, she is having fun. So much more than she would be having with Harvey. And Sabrina feels a little guilty. She had told Harvey she was going out with her friends from the Academy, but she explicitly left Nick out of the list of people she was going out with. And she reassured him that her cousin Ambrose would be there with her. Harvey said he was okay with letting her go. That statement didn’t sit right with Sabrina. Something about it felt off. As if she needed permission to go out with friends. 

But since she and Nick had to reenact the scene where Romeo and Juliet met for the first time, Sabrina and Harvey had been having a difficult time. He always seemed to seethe with jealousy. So much that she wouldn’t even bring up Nick. Which hurt Sabrina, as he was close to becoming a best friend. 

She told Nick about what it is like for her to be mortal and he told her about his familiar Amalia, who was sadly killed by witch hunters. Sabrina told him about growing up with her Aunties, and in return he told her about all the different homes he had been placed in before being abandoned to the Academy. They spend many hours helping, more help from Nick, than Sabrina each other with their homework. And even more hours just talking about hopes and dreams. 

The more Sabrina and Nick spend time together, the more Sabrina feels herself. She doesn’t have to hide who she is. She can be completely honest with what she’s thinking, what she’s feeling. And very important to her she can talk about Harvey without Nick getting jealous or mad. He even recommends some spots in Riverdale they can go on for their date night. 

With Harvey, even the mention of Nick’s name sets him off. He has nothing nice to say and when Roz, Susie, Sabrina and Harvey meet up with him for the occasional movie on Friday or Sunday, Harvey always gets possessive and makes Roz and Susie sit between Sabrina and Nick. When they go to Dr. Cerberus’ diner bookstore Sabrina is always between Harvey and the wall. Which just makes Sabrina feel closed off from her friends.


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roz and Susie have a talk with Sabrina

“Sabrina we have to talk to you.” Roz says looking serious as does Susie. More serious than Sabrina has seen either of them.

“What?”

“Well you might not believe me, but we deserve the truth.” Susie starts. “I’m able to see my ancestor Dorothea and she asked if the Spellman’s were still witches.”

Sabrina looks startled. “Witches? Witches aren’t real.” Sabrina denies.

“Sabrina we’re your best friends you can tell us.” Roz comforts. And Sabrina knows she’s at a crossroads. These are her two best friends and they’re right they deserve to know the truth.

“Yes. I am a witch.” Sabrina admits.

“Does Harvey know?” Roz asks.

“No. I tried to tell him and it didn’t go well. Thought I was breaking up with him. So I casted a spell and took it back.” Sabrina answers. 

“Is Nick a warlock and those three weird girls you hang out with?” Roz questions. And Sabrina nods. Though she is affronted on behalf of the weird sisters. Over the past months they’ve become fast friends. When Sabrina isn’t with Nick, which isn’t often she’s with Prudence, Agatha and Dorcus. 

“That’s so cool. So is your other school a witch school.” Susie asks. 

“Yes. It’s the Academy of the Unseen Arts and I’m learning so much.” Sabrina feels relief that her two friends don’t hate her. She goes to explain as much as she dares to without given away coven secrets and revealing other members of the church. Sabrina knows her circle of friends won’t mind Roz and Susie knowing their witches and a warlock. They’ve told her how much they like Roz and Susie. Harvey was a different matter...they didn’t like Harvey. Prudence said something about him unsettled her and her sisters. Though Sabrina couldn’t really figure out what it was. But lately something about Harvey is setting Sabrina on edge. It was instinctual she could tell, but couldn’t tell what it was.


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Harvey get into a fight about Nick.

“Maybe I want to date Nick!” Sabrina yells at Harvey. “He’s been treating me better than you have lately.”

“I knew it. You’re sleeping with him.”

“I’m not. But maybe I should just to prove you right.” Sabrina can feel her magic starting to gather and she begins to mentally chant the mantra Nick taught her to calm down. He always told her that witches and warlocks can sometimes lose their tempers and taught her his mantra. At first it doesn’t seem to be working as the wind begins to pick up. She chants harder inside her head and finally it works and the wind dies back down just a little bit. 

“I saw you!” Harvey says and Sabrina feels her anger die down and confusion take it’s place.

“What do you mean?”

“I came over and your Aunt Zelda said you were in your room and you were wrapped around him asleep.” Sabrina remembers weeks ago she a Nick were working on a complicated summoning spell and they were both so exhausted and Nick couldn’t teleport back to the Academy that Sabrina offered him to stay. They fell asleep on opposite sides of her bed but woke up entwined together.

“We were just sleeping. I fall asleep with Roz and Susie all the time.”

 

“Yeah, but they don’t want to fuck you.” Harvey says crudely. 

“Nick and I have been friends for a long time. He was in my life before you Harvey and he’s one of my best friends and if you can’t accept that, then maybe we shouldn’t be together anymore.” Sabrina says finally.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Harvey asks.

“Yeah I think I am. You’ve been so possessive lately and Harvey, you don’t accept that I have this other side to me. One that you don’t see.” 

“Sabrina you can’t break up with me to be with Nick.”

“You know what Harvey-I can and I am breaking up with you. And who I end up with doesn’t concern you.”

“You whore.” Harvey says and Sabrina starts to cry.

“You should go.” Zelda says coldly from the porch. The argument between her niece and her mortal boyfriend drew her outside. But hearing her niece called a whore was her limit, “Before I do something you will regret.” Harvey swallows.

“Sabrina.”

“No Harvey, we’re done.” Sabrina turns and starts to head inside, but stops to take of the locket he had given her. Sabrina drops it on the ground and walks inside not once looking back at Harvey. Harvey leaves his heart broken; he doesn’t understand what just happened and is sure that Sabrina will forgive him.

When he calls the next day to apologize he finds his number has been blocked. He calls her house and Hilda is the one to answer the phone. 

“Spellman mortuary.” Her voice is cheery.

“Ms Spellman it’s Harvey.”

“Harvey love, Sabrina doesn’t want to talk to you.” Hilda says softly. “You hurt her pretty badly. It’ll take time.” Harvey feels hope spark inside him. Perhaps there will be a chance then.

Sabrina doesn’t start to date Nick. In fact she is too heartbroken about how things ended with Harvey. She thought that when they ended things, that they could still remain friends, but his accusations, jealousy and hurtful words are preventing that. She doesn’t know when or if she’ll be able to forgive Harvey for calling her a whore. It seems trivial but it cut her to the quick. 

“What’s on your mind Spellman, you seem distracted.” More than distracted Nick thought. Sabrina had seemed somber all day. He laid on the jokes more than usual and nothing brought a smile to her face.

“Harvey and I broke up.” Sabrina admits. And while Nick isn’t surprised that the relationship eventually ended, it’s Sabrina’s sadness that gets him. 

“What happened? If you don’t mind sharing.” That was the thing with Nick, Sabrina thinks. He always asks her permission. He doesn’t push her for anything. He does push her to try harder in classes and spell casting, but he knows she can do it. And seems to know her limits to her magic better than she did.

“He accused me of sleeping with you and he called me a whore.” Nick feels anger crash through him. While he feels very attracted to Sabrina, he’s always known she’s off limits. He kept his feelings in check and tried to maintain friendship only.

“That’s not right.” Nick says softly. “You would never do that to him.”

“Nick, are you attracted to me? Do you want to fuck me as Harvey put it?” Sabrina asks. And Nick hesitates. Since Sabrina has come back into his life, he vowed to be honest with her. Something about her made him want to tell the truth to make sure their friendship was never compromised by any sort of lie, or anyway she could mistrust him.

“Do you want to know the truth?” Nick questions her. Sabrina nods, her face giving nothing away. 

“I am attracted to you Sabrina. And I do want to be with you, but I know that you were with Harvey and I never want you to question my intentions. I’ll be whatever you need and want. I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship. I want your friendship first and foremost.” Nick says honestly. His heart seems to stop as he finishes. The truth is out there now and it can’t be taken away. 

“Nick-“

“Sabrina, I’m going to be honest with you. We have a long life in front of us and I don’t want our friendship to be ruined by lies, or this. I’m telling you how I feel because you asked and I’m not asking for anything in return. Your friendship will be enough.” Nick tells her. And Sabrina feels some warmth return to her. She had been feeling cold since the incident with Harvey.

“Friends?”

“Friends, and in the future when you’re ready whatever YOU want. No pressure for anything else. I promise.” And Sabrina finds herself trusting that Nick won’t push her for anything more.


	7. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda seeks advice

It’s been two months since Sabrina and Harvey broke up and there isn’t a day where Harvey doesn’t call the Mortuary. Hilda always gives Harvey that there is hope for them to get back together. It’s something that she wishes too. There seems to be something different about Sabrina. She still spends time at the house with Nick, under the watchful supervision of Hilda. Hilda checks on them regularly and they always seem to stop taking when she enters the room. For a time the door remained opened, but lately it’s been closed. 

Zelda has told her to leave them be. But Hilda can’t help but fear for Sabrina. Something about Nick doesn’t seem right. Which she knows is unfair to Nick, but Sabrina has taken to going out with him on Saturdays coming home smelling of alcohol, which Zelda reminds her that even if Sabrina wasn’t a witch that they would have to be dealing with drinking. Mortal children do it all the time, is Zelda’s argument. And Hilda knows her sister is right, but still since Sabrina was asked to perform a Dark Devotion she’s changed. And for the first time Sabrina didn’t go to her Aunt Hilda for advice about the Dark Devotion, but Zelda instead. 

Hilda thought that Sabrina would come to her and tell her what the Devotion was, but Sabrina doesn’t. And Hilda doesn’t want to ask Zelda, for fear of being mocked. Hilda remembers the Dark Devotion she had to perform. The wooden box that taunted her, and still haunts her. But Sabrina doesn’t seem to be losing sleep over her Devotion. And Hilda is scared of her niece and fearful for her. 

“Sabrina has changed.” Hilda tells Lilith, who is posing as a high school teacher at Baxter high. She was someone that Sabrina would go to when she felt she couldn’t go to her aunts.

“She’s had her Dark Baptism and has performed her Dark Devotion.” Lilith responds. “There’s nothing different about her, she’s just growing into her powers.”

“But the Dark Lord only asks devotions of those who tread to close to the Path of Light. And now Sabrina seems darker.” Hilda argues.

“Maybe he was concerned about her still spending time with her mortal friends. It’s very rare to balance the two worlds as Sabrina has done. The veil drops rapidly and we lose interest in the mortal coil.” Lilith answers back. 

“But what about Harvey? Roz? And Susie? What if they get hurt because of the devotion she had to perform?” Hilda asks. And Lilith laughs.

“From stealing a pack of gum? No I don’t think that they’ll be hurt.” Lilith states. Shocking Hilda, she didn’t think that Lilith would know what it was.

“How do you know what she had to do?” 

“I am Madame Satan. You know his wife. I’m not bound not to tell you, neither is Sabrina or anyone else she’s told about her Dark Devotion. I came up with the devotion as I do with most devotions.” Lilith reveals. 

“Did you come up with mine?” Hilda can’t help but ask and Lilith shakes her head.

“No, my husband did.” The bell rings and Lilith stands up. “You should go, I have class to teach. Don’t worry about Sabrina. Who she dates or doesn’t date is none of our concern. It’s hers.” Lilith advises and Hilda has no choice but to get up and leave, her feelings a little hurt.

Later she goes home to find Zelda there looking proud and she can’t stand it.

“What is it?” 

“Sabrina has asked if young Mr. Scratch can spend the night tonight.” And Hilda is horrified that her niece would be so bold. Her face must reflect it because Zelda snorts.

“Of course they will be in separate rooms. They just plan on leaving Dorian’s after curfew. It has done his business well opening up his club to witches as well. He says his profits have tripled.”

“Do you think it’s such a good idea for Sabrina to be spending so much time with Nick?” Hilda asks. Vainly hoping that her sister has the same concerns about Nick that Hilda does.

“Of course. He is helping her further on the Path of Night. Father Blackwood is impressed by her progress and her work for her classes. And Father Blackwood is not easily impressed.” Zelda responds absentmindedly. 

“What about Harvey, Roz and Susie? She should still be spending time with them as long as she can.” Hilda argues.

“She spends plenty of time with Roz and Susie ever since they found out she’s and we’re witches they come over regularly now, Sabrina doesn’t just see them on Sundays anymore. As for Harvey, I will not have that witch hunter in this house after what he said to Sabrina and what he did to that familiar.” Zelda says curtly. And Hilda winces. The familiar incident hit Sabrina hard. 

She was out in the woods with Prudence, Agatha and Dorcus interviewing Dezmelda for a group project about the more naturalist side of magic. About her time in the woods and how she had grown as a witch or if she felt her magic deplete. Unfortunately Harvey was out hunting with his family when they shot what they thought was a deer. But it turned out to be a familiar. Sabrina had come home crying over the dead familiar and immediately went and found Salem. She had convinced the weird sisters not to do anything, as the mortals thought they were hunting a deer. But Hilda didn’t trust that the sisters wouldn’t do anything. 

“Harvey couldn’t have known it was a familiar.” Hilda defends.

“Still hunting, how barbaric.” Zelda replies. “I have to go see Lady Blackwood about her twins.” Zelda cuts off the conversation, gathering her supply bag. “DON’T wait up.”

She leaves, causing Hilda to feel cold. Hilda breaks down because there seems to be no one concerned about Sabrina’s soul other than herself.


	8. Dating

Dating Nick is different than dating Harvey. With Harvey with was sweet, at least at the beginning. Until Nick reentered her life. But it was going to the movies with Roz, and Susie. Which she and Nick still do, but now the conversations at Dr Cee’s goes until he closes the shop diner. And continues in the car until both Susie now Theo, and Roz are dropped off. And then it’s just the two of them and they still discuss what they just watched. It’s going bowling with the weird sisters. Going to Dorian’s on weekdays and weekends. It’s going to Riverdale’s mall and shopping. Nick has almost as much of a spending problem as she does. It’s dancing and drinking and partying, all the things Harvey was against. It’s having time with her friends that Nick invites to her house and cooking and baking, having competitions to see who can bake the best cookies or cakes. It’s Nick having in depth conversations with Auntie Zelda about different happenings in the world, both mortal and witch; and Sabrina just leaning against him when he has these conversations. 

She loves spending time with Nick. Her heart skips beats when he gives her what she dubs her look. A look full of wonder and amazement. As if just by existing she’s a miracle sent from the Dark Lord himself. She finds herself falling in love with him piece by piece, moment by moment. Slowly Nick takes her heart for himself without him realizing it. Moments like how he can sit and listen to Roz and have a deep conversation about the differences and similarities in their faiths. Moments like when he and Sabrina were on a date at Dr. Cee’s when Billy Marlin came in and started picking on Theo, who was perusing LGBTQ section of the book store. Nick got up and came to Theo’s defense without a thought, and even though their date ended with the three of them Sabrina didn’t mind. She was so proud of Nick. He cared about her friends and wanted to make sure they were happy. 

Nick didn’t mind when she’d cancel dates to spend time with Theo or Roz, when they needed her. He encouraged her to explore her mortal half while she still could.

“We have all the time in the world Spellman. Spend time with those you can while you still can.” Nick said to her when she apologized about canceling one of their dates. 

And Sabrina warms at the thought of having Nick in her future. She falls in love with him as he shops for a cell phone to call her at night. Astral projecting really isn’t that safe. She falls for him when she sees him talking to Quentin. How kind he was as he talked to the ghost boy. She falls for him when she finds out that once a week he goes to the woods surrounding the Academy and reads a bedtime story to the dead children that were harrowed to death. Her heart melts for him as he takes jokes about being whipped by a half-breed, but some of those who still don’t like the thought of her existence. He stands his ground for her.

She falls when he nominates her to be top boy-person before he is nominated. Eschewing tradition of top boy being male. Father Blackwood was stunned but accepted the nomination with no hesitation. Sabrina was turning out to be one of the top students at the school. And Father Blackwood felt that he was seeing the second coming of Edward Spellman and was honored that he was the stone that was honing the blade that was Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman. And even though Sabrina didn’t become top boy and Nick did, she couldn’t be prouder of him. And Father Blackwood created a second position-Top Girl. A position that was held by Sabrina. 

Sabrina falls for Nick when he offers to get her father’s manifesto from the bottom of the ocean without her asking. And though it’s risky she doesn’t stop Nick from trying. And when he emerges with a casual “Hey babe.” She warms.

She loves how he holds her hand, and wraps an arm around her when they are watching movies. How when they go to Dr Cee’s they sit across from each other when they are with Theo and Roz. She loves how her friends ask for Nick’s advice when they come at a crossroad that they can’t figure out what direction to go in. How he offers it without any hesitation. Sabrina loves him even more when he agrees to take Theo shopping for a suit when the sweetheart’s dance approaches. 

She’s surprised when he asked Lilith who is now Principal Wardwell if it’s okay that Sabrina attends the school dance, even though she no longer goes to Baxter high. Even though there’s Lupercalia happening.

“No pressure. If you want to celebrate Lupercalia, we can do that. If you want to go to the sweetheart’s dance we can do that too. Or we can watch old movies. Whatever you want babe.” Nick tells her with a bouquet of black roses, he created in his hands. It’s not the most romantic way to ask someone to a dance, but it’s true to who Nick is. And she says yes, to all of it. They do the courting of Lupercalia and spend the night in unholy abstinence soaking up the moon beams. They spend the night lying side by side holding hands, talking about everything and nothing. And Sabrina wonders if there is any way she could get tired of this man besides her and doesn’t think there is.

They go to the dance and Nick invites Theo and Roz to join them. And Sabrina has so much fun. She spins and dances around Nick. Nick twirls and dips her. They slow dance together, Sabrina’s head on Nick’s chest and his arms are wrapped around her. He even dances with Theo and Roz, and Sabrina can’t help but think that Harvey wouldn’t have gladly danced with her friends. The pain from Harvey’s painful words are fading.

Sabrina can’t help but think and compare dating Nick and Harvey. Harvey was innocent. But Nick is passionate. They’re both caring. But Nick cares for all of her, both witch and mortal. And he encourages her to study what mortals do. Encourages her to take mortal courses at the Academy. Even encourages her to think about going to mortal colleges. After all they have a couple of years left at the Academy. They are able to further their education at witch “college” as Sabrina calls it, whenever they want. They have eternity. But Harvey couldn’t accept her being a witch without him thinking it was about him. He was even crept out at the fact she was born in the woods, rather than a hospital. 

When she took Nick to her holy woods, where she was born, he was quiet for a long time. And Sabrina thought that he too was be crept out by the woods. 

“This is where I also summoned Salem.” Sabrina offers, her feelings starting to get hurt.

“It’s so beautiful here.” Nick finally says. “I can see why you come here a lot.” And the hurt recedes. 

 

“You have great chemistry with Mr. Scratch.” The Dark Lord says as he and Sabrina dance. Sabrina is honored to dance with the Dark Lord himself. She was surprised when Lilith had told her that he requested a dance. And Sabrina knew there was no way to deny him. Especially since learning that he was her father. ‘Edward Spellman will always be your father in every sense, but I am the one that gave you life.’ He had said. And it had taken time but Sabrina had to come to respect him as her father, but she’d never call him dad. Which he understood. 

“The performance of you as Lilith and Mr. Scratch as me was wonderful. I’ve never seen such chemistry before. And I’ve lived a long time.” Both he and Sabrina chuckle at that. The dance ends and she finds herself back with Nick. 

When the sweetheart’s dance comes to an end Nick offers to take Roz and Theo home, which they both decline, Theo’s father is picking them up. Sabrina can’t help but be happy. She wants this night to end with her and Nick. It’s not that she doesn’t want to spend more time with her friends, she does but this night belongs to her and Nick.   
“May I kiss you?” Nick asks her when they get back to her house and Sabrina nods.

Nick kisses her for the first time and the universe explodes and Sabrina swears she sees stars behind her eyelids. The air crackles around them. And Sabrina feels herself falling, but it’s okay Nick is there to catch her. Sabrina thinks it’s a long time coming they have been dating for a month, but Nick never pressured her for any signs of affection other than holding her hand. 

Sabrina can feel something flare to life inside her. A strong desire rushes over her and she pulls Nick closer to her. Nick groans and her back hits the post of her porch. And the desire grows. She warms and has a flash of her a Nick on her bed, and then she is the one to groan. They are interrupted by a small cough. When they break apart they see Hilda standing there looking panic-stricken. 

“You should go Mr. Sratch.” Hilda says coldly. And Nick gives Sabrina a kiss on her forehead before teleporting back to the Academy.

“What was that?” Auntie Hilda asks Sabrina.

“My goodnight kiss.” Sabrina replies dreamily. She knows tonight her dreams will be filled with Nick.


	9. Watching Movies

The ending of Lupercalia is tonight and Sabrina knows that tradition has it end in a hunt and while her friends are going to be celebrating it the traditional way, Sabrina and Nick will be ending it in an old horror movies marathon. At least that is the plan. The evening turns out with them not paying much attention to the movies but each other and exploring the new physical aspect of their relationship. The night ends up with Sabrina lying on top of Nick as they make out like the two teenagers they are. They have the house to themselves, Ambrose and Zelda being at the hunt and Hilda being with Dr Cerberus. 

“Would you rather be at the hunt?” Sabrina asks Nick when they have stopped making out for the moment. 

“No. Being here with you is where I want to be. Besides there’s always next year.” Nick answers her, causing a new question to rise up within her.

“You expect us to be together next year?” 

“Definitely. I expect us to be together for a long time Spellman.” He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. And Sabrina smiles.

“Me too.” She whispers. Before she can lean down and kiss him again Aunt Hilda comes home interrupting them. 

“SABRINA!” Aunt Hilda yells. “Say good night now.” Aunt Hilda is furious. She doesn’t know what she’d would’ve walked in on if she had been any later. 

Sabrina reluctantly gets off Nick, thankful that their clothes are still on. Not that Sabrina is ready to have sex. They’ve just gotten to the making out stage. But Sabrina who always thought her first time would be with Harvey finds her thoughts shifting to her first time being with Nick. Nick who she loves very much. Nick who feels like a part of her. Nick places a soft kiss on her forehead and teleports away.

“I thought better of you.” Aunt Hilda starts. “You just started dating this boy and now you’re about to…you know.”

“Have sex with him Aunt Hilda?” Sabrina asks. “No I’m not, we’re just making out like the teenagers we are.”

“Exactly you shouldn’t be doing anything until you’re ready. Harvey never pressured you.” 

“Aunt Hilda Nick isn’t pressuring me into anything.” Sabrina says. Her hopes of being able to come to Aunt Hilda when she was ready vanishing. Aunt Hilda had always been supportive of her relationship with Harvey that Sabrina couldn’t figure out why she wasn’t supportive of Sabrina’s relationship with Nick. In fact Aunt Zelda has been more supportive than Aunt Hilda. 

“I still don’t trust him. We don’t know what he has been up to for the past ten years. He could be playing you Sabrina.” It was a fear that Sabrina had, until they had an honest talk, it was painful but not surprising that Nick had had previous partners. Five he had said. All of them witches. Nick was attractive and charming. But Nick vowed that he hadn’t had a new partner since the night they met again and Sabrina was inclined to believe him. She was nervous about the experience he had over her, and worried that she wouldn’t compare, but he had comforted her fears by telling her that there was no expectations. He would enjoy what he had with her. 

“Aunt Hilda, the important thing is that I trust him and I do.” Sabrina states leaving the room ending the conversation before Hilda was ready to have it end. 

 

“Sorry about my Aunt Hilda.” Sabrina says to Nick over the phone. It’s been their way of communication when they aren’t together. Before he used to astral project but there was the one incident that he almost stayed too long.

“It’s okay, she’s just trying to protect your virtue.” Nick jokes and Sabrina wishes she wasn’t.

“Well I’ve been defending it pretty well I’d say.” Sabrina jokes back. They both know that Nick is waiting for Sabrina to be ready and that time isn’t now. 

“You have Spellman.” And Sabrina sighs looking at the clock and knows they both need to go to bed.

“I’ll see you in the morning Scratch.”

“I’ll see you too Spellman.” Sabrina hangs up first because the only thing she wants to do is see Nick and she prays to Satan that the night passes quickly.


	10. You Haunt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Nick's perspective.

Nick is selfish, it’s a flaw he knows he has and doesn’t care. When he sees Sabrina Spellman it’s a kick in the chest. He’s only cared about three things in his life: Amalia, himself and Sabrina Spellman. It hurt like heaven when she decided to go to a mortal school and he couldn’t follow her.

He thought it was joke when Prudence, Dorcus and Agatha told him that bowling would change his life. It is something that they have done together before. They’ve usually hung out in Riverdale thought, so he didn’t think anything of it when they said they had to bowl in Greendale one particular night. And on that Sabrina Spellman walks back into his life after ten years. And Satan she looks good. He knows she had her Dark Baptism, but he couldn’t be there. He had to study and now seeing her with platinum blonde hair he regrets not being there. 

“Hey Spellman.” He says and unbeknownst to him the die is cast and his life is about to change forever.

When he hears her sing his heart stops and he can feel himself beginning to fall. The crush he had when they were little comes roaring back to life and he knows he has to be in her life in whatever capacity he can be. 

Satan must favor him because they have almost all the same classes and Nick offers to help her study, knowing that homeschooling isn’t the same structure as going to the Academy. At first Nick thinks Sabrina will say no, but instead she says yes.

“I’m going to need all the help I can get.” Sabrina says. 

It kills him to be so close to Sabrina and yet not be with her. But he knows they have a long future in front of them and he plans on being in that future. So he accepts her friendship with a smile and long curled in his heart. 

Never before had he had solid plan for something. Nick Scratch was see what happens kind of warlock. He never had to really work for something in his life. But he worked to be friends with Sabrina. And he finds it’s not that hard. He enjoys her friends Susie and Roz. Harvey not so much. There was something that set him off. Something that warned him to stay away from him.

Nick happens to enjoy horror movies, old ones especially since they tended to have more symbolic meaning than the newer ones. He enjoys the mortal world. More importantly he enjoys spending time with Sabrina. He only wishes that most of their time wasn’t spent doing class work, but he’ll take whatever he can get.   
He wants to be a good friend to Sabrina so he doesn’t say anything against Harvey and even encourages her to take him to Riverdale, where they have more restaurants and movie theaters and other things to do for date night. Saturday is the only day he doesn’t get to talk to Sabrina. He knows that’s a Harvey day. 

When she asks him if they could do something fun the only place he can think of is Dorian’s open night. But he knows that it won’t work out because it’s a Saturday and Saturdays belong to Harvey, so he is surprised when Sabrina insists they go. And he can’t help it.

“Wear something sexy.” And Sabrina blushes.

He knows their dancing isn’t innocent, but he doesn’t care. He has a night with Sabrina all to himself. Yes the weird sister and her cousin Ambrose are at the club, but they aren’t with with them. He knows that he’ll be the one taking Sabrina home, though not in the way he wishes. But he’ll respect her relationship with Harvey. 

When Harvey and Sabrina break up Nick just feels anger at the way Harvey treated Sabrina. And he knows that if Sabrina asked Nick would hex Harvey. He feels bad for Sabrina, because he knows how much she loves the mortal boy. Or at least he thinks he does. 

Little does he know that the feelings of love that were once strong are fading.


End file.
